Ange De Ma Vie
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Ketika seorang bidadari telah beranjak dewasa, ia mesti mencari seseorang yang spesial, yang harus ia bahagiakan dirinya. Saat orang itu telah bahagia, bidadari itu pun telah dewasa, dan artinya, ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang spesial itu.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea hadir kembali dengan cerita serial baru (walau sebenarnya ini dibuat waktu vea masih amatiran dan ngga tahu apa-apa tentang kode etik menulis) tapi, vea harap kalian akan menyukainya. #Plak #Dilempar readers karena fanfic serial yang lain belum pada owari. Oke, oke, vea minta maaf ya, untuk yang menanti-nantikan update-an fanfic saya, maaf karena mungkin akan lama, soalnya vea sabtu ini mau pergi keluar kota, jadi ngga akan update dulu.

U/ penggemar **Music of Dream**, maaf _pisan_ karena kelihatannya bakalan lama banget update-nya karena vea belum kepikiran idenya.

U/ penggemar **Senandung Cinta**, maaf kalau update nanti _rada_ telat, maklum, pusing nyari lagu yang pas, sampai kepikiran lagunya diganti sama puisi karangan sendiri, ya, nantikan saja ya :D

U/ penggemar **Idol's Love Story**, insya allah (ini baru wacana ya), vea akan membuat sequelnya tentang kisah cinta mereka berdua di Pranciss

Kemudian u/ penggemar **Because You're My Love**, chapter selanjutnya udah selesai, cuma vea bakal telat update nya karena ingin membuat kalian penasaran XD

Oke deh, langsung aja yuk ke cerita, hehe, ini judulnya pakai bahasa Pranciss (translate di Google), kemudian, karena cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari manga **Pitaten**, jadi akan ada adegan-adegan yang hampir mirip dengan manga Pitaten (maklum, ini waktu masih zaman ngga ngerti tentang fanfic)

.

.

**Ange De Ma Vie**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo**

**Ange De Ma Vie © Invea**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! De eL eL**

.

.

**Summary:**

Ketika seorang bidadari telah beranjak dewasa, ia mesti mencari seseorang yang special. Yang harus ia bahagiakan dirinya. Saat orang itu telah bahagia, bidadari itu pun telah dewasa, dan artinya, ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang special itu.

.

.

**Ange De Ma Vie : Chapter 1**

.

.**  
><strong>

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa, Kazune pun lalu melakukan latihan fisik nya. Setelah selesai, ia lalu sarapan. Saat berangkat sekolah, tak lupa ia memandangi foto Himeka. Orang terspesial dalam hidupnya, yang telah mengubah hidupnya, yang selalu melindunginya di waktu ia kecil. Namun, Himeka telah meninggal sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, dan kini Kazune melewati hidupnya dalam sepi.

Di sepanjang jalan, ia hanya berjalan dengan dingin. Sapaan setiap temannya tak ia hiraukan. Ia kini benar-benar seperti kehilangan semangat untuk hidup.

'_Ah… Sepertinya anak itu tampak sedih… Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatnya bahagia…'_ seru Karin dalam hati.

"Salam Kenal~!" sapa Karin pada Kazune.

Kazune mengacuhkannya. Karena kesal, Karin pun menarik lengannya.

"Hei! Lepaskan! Aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"

"Tidak akan ko," sahut Karin sembari tersenyum.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kazune berusaha melepaskan pegangan Karin. Setelah berhasil terlepas, ia pun lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah.

'_Apa-apa'an sich cewek itu? SKSD –read : Sok kenal sok deket- banget! Dasar cewek aneh!'_ keluh Kazune dalam hati.

.

.

Di Sekolah…

"_Ohayou mina-san_. Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Baik _Sensei_. _Ohayou mina-san. Watashi wa_ _Karin Hanazono-desu_. Mulai sekarang mohon bimbingannya ya. _Hajimemashite__,__"_ seru Karin.

Kazune tampak kaget menatap murid baru itu yang tak lain adalah perempuan yang ia temui tadi.

"Baiklah, Hanazono-san kau mau duduk di sebelah mana?" Tanya Miwa-_Sensei_.

"_Sensei_, aku mau duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki itu!" jawab Karin sembari menunjuk Kazune.

"Oh… Kebetulan sekali, meja di sebelah Kujo-san kosong. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana," Kata Miwa-_Sensei_.

"Tapi _Sensei_, ini meja Himeka," Protes Kazune.

"_Sensei_ mengerti, tapi Kujo-san, Himeka sudah tak ada lagi, dia sudah meninggal."

"Terserah _Sensei_ saja!" ujarnya kesal. Ia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya. Hal ini membuat Miwa-_sensei _merasa bersalah.

"Kujo-san, _Sensei_ mengerti kalau kau sangat menyukai Himeka tapi…"

"Cukup _Sensei_, tak perlu di lanjutkan lagi,"

"Maaf… Nah, Hanazono-san, kau bisa duduk di sana sekarang," Ujar Miwa-_Sensei_.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_," Gadis itu kelihatan begitu senang.

Karin pun lalu duduk di meja bekas Himeka. Dia pun menyapa Kazune.

"Jadi nama keluargamu Kujo ya? Kalau namamu siapa? Boleh ku tahu?" tanya Karin dengan ceria.

"Berisik kau cewek Aneh!"

"Kenapa denganku?" tanya Karin heran.

Kazune lalu menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian, namun Karin membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut. Kazune pun lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

Teet! Teet! Teet! Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid kelas 8-A pun berhamburan keluar. Micchi dan Jin dengan segera menghampiri Karin.

"Hallo, Hanazono. Perkenalkan, aku Michiru Nishikiori,"

"Ah… Micchi-kun…" sahut Karin secara tiba-tiba.

"Micchi kun? Hmmm… Boleh juga…" Kata Michiru.

Karin pun lalu tersenyum sangat lembut. Keceriaan nampak jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

'_Wah… Senyumannya bagaikan senyuman bidadari… Karin tampak seperti bidadari…'_ puji seorang pemuda berambut hitam dalam hati.

"Ah… Perkenalkan, aku Jin Kuga," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan diri. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Karin pun lantas menyambut huluran tangannya.

"Aku Karin Hanazono…"

"Karin… Kau adalah bidadariku…" kata Jin sembari mengecup telapak tangan Karin.

'_Dasar orang-orang bodoh!_' ujar Kazune yang melihat peristiwa itu.

.

.

Teet! Teet! Teet! Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Dengan bergegas, Karin membereskan buku-buku nya.

"Karin! Hanazono! Kita pulang bersama yu!" ajak Jin dan Micchi bersamaan.

"Boleh saja…" sahut Karin mengiyakan.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bertiga mengobrol bersama.

"Wah… Jadi Jin seorang selebritis… Keren sekali…" puji Karin.

"Ehehe… Terima kasih… Ah… Karin, rumahku ke arah sini, rupanya kita harus berpisah di sini. Sampai jumpa besok ya!" seru Jin.

"Iya…"

"Micchi, kau sudah lama dekat dengan Kujo?" tanya Karin.

"Ya… Lumayanlah…"

"Namanya siapa sih?"

"Kazune kujo,"

"Oh… Dia orang yang sangat menarik ya?"

"Dia itu aneh… Jarang belajar tapi sangat pintar. Selalu mendapat juara kelas. Orangnya dingin, tapi banyak cewek yang menyukainya,"

"Ho… Begitu ya…"

"Iya… Eh, Hanazono, aku ke arah sini, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah ya…"

"Iya…"

'_Jadi namanya Kazune ya? Kelihatannya dia punya banyak masalah… Lalu, Himeka itu siapa? Ah… Aku kunjungi saja rumahnya!'_ ujar Karin dalam hati.

.

.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Karin memencet bel rumah Kazune berkali-kali.

'_Huh! Siapa sih? Ganggu orang aja!'_umpat Kazune kesal dalam hati.

Dengan malas, Kazune pun lalu membuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Karin di sana.

"Selamat Sore Kazune-kun!" sapa Karin dengan penuh semangat. Kazune terbelalak antara kaget dan juga kesal.

"Kau… Akh… Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia…"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia,"

Dengan tatapan sinis, Kazune pun lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

BRAK!

Akhirnya, dengan kecewa, Karin pun berlalu meninggalkan rumah Kazune.

.

.

Di kamar Kazune…

'_Apa-apa'an sih cewek itu?'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Kazune lalu mengambil foto yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya. Ia lalu menatap lekat foto itu.

'_Himeka, kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang pergi? Kau tahu, tadi ada seorang cewek aneh yang duduk di mejamu. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya pada Sensei. Namun, Miwa-Sensei tidak memperdulikanku. Himeka, andai kau masih di sini, aku merindukanmu__,__'_

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Karin…

'_Sepertinya ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat sedih… Apa ya? Aku jadi penasaran. Ah… Aku tau! Aku tanyakan saja padanya! Kalau begitu, sekarang saja aku terbang ke kamarnya!'_ seru Karin dalam hati.

Wuuush~!

Dengan mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya, Karin pun lalu terbang menuju tempat Kazune.

.

.

Akhirnya, sampailah Karin di rumah Kazune. Dia lalu mengintip Kazune dari jendela kamarnya. Tampak Kazune yang sedang tertidur sembari memeluk sebuah foto. Air mata Kazune tampak mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dengan perlahan, Karin lalu membuka jendela Kazune. Dia lalu menghapus air mata Kazune. Dengan lembut, dia lalu mengambil foto yang di peluk Kazune.

Tampak pada foto itu seorang gadis manis yang cantik. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang tergerai panjang berwarna hitam keunguan. Matanya yang cantik berwarna ungu di hiasi dengan bulu matanya yang lentik. Senyum yang terhias di wajahnya menampakkan bahwa gadis itu bagaikan seorang Putri.

'_Ini ya Himeka?_' tebak Karin sembari memandangi foto itu. Setelah menyelimuti Kazune, Karin pun lalu kembali terbang menuju kamarnya.

Tepat setelah Karin pergi, Kazune pun terbangun. Dia heran mendapati dirinya yang telah memakai selimut. Dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati jendela kamarnya yang telah terbuka.

'_Apa jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang masuk?'_pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia lalu menutup jendela kamarnya. Namun, saat hendak menutup jendela kamarnya, ia mendapati beberapa bulu sayap Karin.

'_Bulu sayap? Apa mungkin ada burung yang masuk kemari?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumahnya, Kazune pun kembali tertidur.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

.

.

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea datang buat update lagi~! XD Gimana? Gimana? Seneng ngga kalau vea update? XD Oke, abaikan sapaan ngga jelas ini, mudah-mudahan kalian suka chapter 2 ini, meski vea rasa agak aneh.. Hm, kalian baca sendiri saja~! Oh ya, siapa di sini yang penggemar fanfic vea yang berjudul **Senandung Cinta**? Penasaran ngga sama kelanjutan fanfic itu? Hihi, nanti vea update nya minggu depan aja ya -puppy eyes- Kenapa vea update telat u/ fanfic yang satu itu? Tak perlu lah kalian tahu alasannya, berdo'a saja semoga vea berubah pikiran dan update lebih awal.. hehe.. :D Ah, abaikan itu jika menurut kalian tak penting, sekarang, bales yang review dulu ya~!**  
><strong>

**Renton : **insya allah, yup, Karin seorang _calon bidadari_, vea update secepat mungkin, makasih reviewnya^^**  
><strong>

**Kanata : **insya allah akan terus berlanjut, waw, makasih ya, vea senang kalau kanata mai menyukai cerita vea, salam manis u/ mu :3**  
><strong>

**Oshiri : **SIP! Udah vea update, makasih review nya XD

**Kamiden :** rajin-rajin saja berdo'a ya, hehe, ini udah vea update, smoga kamu suka ya, makasih buat reviewnya :D

Kemudian u/ para **readers**, makasih banyak lho udah mau baca karya amatiran vea, semoga kalian akan terus menantikan dan menikmatinya... X3

.

.

**~Ange De Ma Vie~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo**

**~Ange De Ma Vie~ © Invea**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:  
><strong>

Ketika seorang bidadari telah beranjak dewasa, ia mesti mencari seseorang yang special. Yang harus ia bahagiakan dirinya. Saat orang itu telah bahagia, bidadari itu pun telah dewasa, dan artinya, ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang special itu.

.

.

**~Ange De Ma Vie~ : Chapter 2**

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah…

"_Ohayou_ Kazune-kun…" sapa Karin dengan sedikit lesu.

"Cish!"

Kazune masih saja mengacuhkan Karin, walaupun dia sedikit heran akan sikap Karin yang tak seperti biasanya.

"_Ohayou_ Hanazono-san!"

"Pagi juga Micchi…"

"Hari ini kok kamu tak semangat seperti biasa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak ko. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Umh…"

'_Hanazono kenapa ya?'_ tanya Micchi dalam hati.

.

.

Teet! Teet! Teet! Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Karin pun lalu pergi ke taman sendirian. Di koridor, ia bertemu dengan Kazune.

"Hai…" sapa Karin sembari tersenyum seadanya.

Namun, Kazune dengan acuh tak acuh berlalu begitu saja di hadapan Karin.

BRUK! Tiba-tiba Karin pingsan. Kazune dengan segera menoleh ke belakang. Di dapatinya Karin yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Kazune pun lalu menghampirinya.

"Karin… Karin… Kau baik-baik saja? Karin…"

Tubuh Karin kini tampak basah oleh keringat. Tubuhnya kini kaku. Suhu tubuhnya pun dingin dan wajahnya kini tampak pucat, sangat pucat.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Semakin lama, wajah Karin semakin pucat saja. Kazune yang sangat khawatir lalu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Di ruang kesehatan, karena tak ada yang menjaga, akhirnya Kazune menunggui Karin. Keringat Karin kini mengucur semakin deras saja. Suhu tubuhnya kini sedingin es. Kazune tambah khawatir akan kondisinya.

"… Apakah aku telah gagal? Apakah aku tak bisa membuat Kazune bahagia? Apakah di sini akhir dari semuanya? Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini?..." igau Karin.

'_Karin_…' Kazune tertegun menatap tubuh Karin yang terbaring lemah. '_Di saat seperti ini pun dia masih menyebut namaku. Apa dia benar-benar serius ingin membuatku bahagia?'_

.

.

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Karin.

"Karin-chan, ini gawat! Sangat gawat!"

"Ah… Kazusa-chan!"

"Cepat selesaikan ujianmu dan jadilah bidadari dewasa kalau tidak kau dinyatakan gagal dan mungkin kau akan di bunuh oleh Bidadari yang lain!"

"Kazusa-chan, mungkin dari awal aku memang tidak di takdirkan menjadi seorang bidadari. Apapun yang ku lakukan selalu salah dan juga, gagal. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya aku tak pernah ada,"

"Karin! Kau ini berkata apa sich? Apa kau akan menyerah! Karin yang ku kenal tak kan menyerah karena hal seperti ini!"

"Kazusa…"

"Ayo cepat buka matamu! Dan selesaikanlah ujiannya!"

"I… Iya…"

.

.

Karin pun membuka matanya.

"A… Aku…"

"Karin… Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…"

"Kazune…"

"Aku sangat khawatir tadi. Suhu tubuhmu dingin sekali, sedingin es, wajahmu pun tampak sangat pucat tadi…"

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Bukan masalah kok. Karena kau sudah sadar, aku kembali ke kelas ya!"

"Kazune…"

"Ada apa lagi sih?"

"Apa kau percaya pada bidadari?"

"Ha ?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

Kazune pun lalu kembali ke kelas. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih termenung menatap langit dari jendela ruang kesehatan yang terbuka.

.

.

Teet! Teet! Teet! Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Micchi dan Jin dengan secepat kilat pergi menjenguk Karin yang masih berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Karin!"

"Hanazono!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok…" Jawab Karin sembari tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Ini aku bawakan _bento_," kata Micchi.

"Ah, terima kasih, Micchi-kun, kau sangat baik. Aku coba ya, kita makan bertiga saja,"

Karin lalu memakan sebagian _bento_ Micchi.

"Huwaaa~! Enak sekali! Ini siapa yang buat? Ibumu ya? Pasti ibumu membuatnya dengan cinta yang tulus sepenuh hati," celoteh Karin pada Micchi.

"Ini aku buat sendiri kok," jawab Micchi tanpa bermaksud menyombongkan diri.

"Hebat sekali, aku saja tak bisa membuat masakan seenak ini!" puji Karin.

"Ah… Biasa aja ko. Kalau mau, nanti kita memasak bersama. Aku akan mengajarimu," ujar pemuda berambut _brown _itu, menawarkan jasanya.

"Mauuu~!"

'_Cih! Aku keduluan Michiru!_' keluh Jin kesal di dalam hati.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Karin dengan segera menghampiri Kazune.

"Kazune-kun!" Panggilnya.

Kazune seperti biasa mengacuhkannya.

"Kazune, pulang bareng yu!" ajak Karin.

Kazune masih saja mengacuhkannya.

"Eh… Eh… Eh… Kazune… Kazune… Makasih ya untuk yang tadi…"

Kazune masih terus mengacuhkan Karin. Namun, Karin tak patah semangat untuk mencari perhatian Kazune. Kazuners (KazuneZ) yaitu fans berat Kazune yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu mulai membenci Karin.

"Apa-apa'an murid baru itu? _Sok_ deket banget sama Kujo!" ujar Akane, ketua fans club Kazune.

"Kita beri saja dia pelajaran," sambung Mai-chan, sahabat Akane.

"Ide bagus!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea dateng mau update~! Yey~! Apa kalian sangat menantikannya? Hohoho, maaf, maaf, soalnya vea tipe orang yang suka mengerjakan sesuatu walau pekerjaan yang lainnya belum selesai. Singkatnya, vea seneng buat fanfic baru meskipun fanfic lainnya belum beres~! #Plak Mohon dimaklumi atas keterlambatan tiap update ya, karena vea cari inspirasi dan membuat fanfic baru :D Okelah, tak perlu panjang-panjang berbasa-basi, kita bales review nya dulu yo~!

**Shihui : **Benarkah seperti itu? wah, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya ya, vea jadi tambah semangat nih, hehe... Oh ya, kalau mau hubungi vea di fb, hubungi aja yang nama akunnya **Vea Invea**, alamat e-mailnya **ummu_rahmi_**, nanti vea kirimkan cerita asli Kamichama Karin u/ shihui^^

**Evelyn** : Hehe, istilahnya _skiptime_, wkwk. Oh ya, vea lupa, makasih ya udah ngingetin OC :D

**Renton : **Karin pingsan itu karena tubuhnya melemah. Tubuhnya melemah dikarenakan ia merasa ia tidak sanggup untuk membahagiakan orang yang spesial untuknya itu. Terima kasih dukungannya..^^

**Oshiri Rui : **^^ Ini udah update lho

**MCV : **Makasih, cubit aja atuh kalau gemes mah, hehe :D

_and then -sok _Ingris ceritanya-, u/ para **readers **semua, makasih banyak lho udah mau baca fanfic amatiran vea ini, vea harap kalian akan menikmati chapter ini, walaupun chapter ini kelihatannya akan sangat pendek :D

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo**

**~Ange De Ma Vie~ © Invea**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! Aneh! OC! De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:  
><strong>

Ketika seorang bidadari telah beranjak dewasa, ia mesti mencari seseorang yang special. Yang harus ia bahagiakan dirinya. Saat orang itu telah bahagia, bidadari itu pun telah dewasa, dan artinya, ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang special itu.

.

.

**~Ange De Ma Vie~**

.

.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Berkali-kali Karin memencet bel rumah Kazune.

'_Uuh! Siapa __lagi __sih? Ganggu orang aja_!' umpat Kazune kesal dalam hati.

Kazune pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya tampak semakin berkerut kesal ketika mendapati Karin yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ada keperluan apa lagi sih? Aku ngga punya waktu!" bentak Kazune.

Karin lalu memberikan semangkuk kari buatannya yang masih panas.

"Ehehe… Tadi aku belajar membuat kari dengan Micchi, hasilnya sebagian aku berikan untukmu, Kazune tinggal sendirian kan?" kata Karin sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ah… Ng…"

"Ambillah…" kata Karin lagi.

Kazune lalu mengambilnya dengan wajah dingin yang masih terhias di kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya…" ujar Karin.

Kazune lalu memperhatikan Karin dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Dilihatnya jemari tangannya Karin penuh dengan luka tergores. Sepertinya tangan Karin banyak yang tergores saat belajar membuat kari. Berpuluh tensoplas terlihat menghiasi jemari tanggannya. Kazune pun bersimpati padanya.

"Karin…" panggil Kazune.

Karin pun lalu berbalik memandang Kazune. Mata mereka kini saling beradu pandang. Semburat merah muda terhias di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Te… Terima kasih…" kata Kazune.

Karin pun tersenyum sangat lembut. Wajahnya kini tampak dipenuhi oleh cahaya.

.

.

Malam harinya, di kamar Kazune…

'_Semakin hari kok dia jadi mirip sekali dengan Himeka…'_ kata Kazune dalam hati.

Tok! Tok! Tampaknya ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendela kamar Kazune. Kazune pun lalu membuka jendela kamarnya, betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Karin yang tengah berdiri di beranda kamarnya.

"Ehehehe… Malam Kazune…" sapa Karin sembari tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Ka… Karin? Ini kan lantai 2… Bagaimana bisa kau naik ke sini?" tanya Kazune heran. Matanya membelalak kaget. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Karin bisa berada di beranda kamarnya. Terbang? _Imposible_! Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Manusia kan tidak dapat terbang. Memanjat? Lebih tidak mungkin. Karin tidak terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang tomboy. Lantas? Ah, Kazune pusing dibuatnya. Ia kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dengan ini…" jawab Karin sembari mengepakkan kedua sayapnya.

'_Sa… Sayap? Apa itu sungguhan?_ _Atau mungkin cosplay? _' tanya Kazune heran dalam hati.

"Po… Pokoknya jangan kau ulangi lagi! Berbahaya tahu!" bentak Kazune.

"Ehehe…" Karin hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

'_Apa dia_ _ini __benar-benar __sangat bodoh_?' tanya Kazune dalam hati.

"Lalu, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kazune ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan _o__yashuminasai_ Kazune-kun. Ehe, sudah dulu ya…" kata Karin. Dia lalu meloncat dari serambi kamar Kazune. Kazune pun dengan segera melihat ke bawah serambi. Namun, tak didapatinya Karin di sana.

'_Ke mana ia? Dasar cewek aneh!_' kata Kazune dalam hati.

Dia lalu menutup jendela kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk.

'_Karin… Dasar cewek aneh… Tapi… Datang ke sini, malam-malam hanya untuk mengatakan Oyashuminasai padaku?... Baru kali ini ada cewek yang seperti itu__,_' ujar Kazune dalam hati.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Kazune pun berangkat ke sekolah. Alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati Karin yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumahnya. Kazune pun dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Karin!"

"_Ohayou_ Kazune-kun," sapa Karin dengan lembut.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Menunggumu,"

"Se… Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?"

"Dari jam 5 pagi,"

'_I… Itukan 2 jam lalu_…' seru Kazune dalam hati.

"Kau berdiri di sini selama 2 jam?" tanya Kazune kaget.

Karin hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ajaknya.

Kazune lalu berjalan dengan wajah merah di belakang Karin. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia terus menunduk malu. Karena tak melihat jalan, ia pun lalu membentur tiang listrik.

"Gyaaaa!" jeritnya kesakitan.

Karin lalu dengan segera berbalik ke belakang dan menghampiri Kazune.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin.

"I… Iya… Ukh…" jawab Kazune meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi keningnya yang terluka.

Karin lalu memperhatikan kening Kazune. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membasahi sapu tangannya itu dengan air mineral yang ia bawa. Dengan perlahan, dia lalu membasuh luka di kening Kazune.

"Ukh… Pedih…"

"Tahan ya…"

Karin lalu mengobati luka di kening Kazune dengan _betadine_. Setelah itu, ia lalu membalut kening Kazune dengan perban.

"Nah, sudah! Masih sakit ngga?"

"Sedikit,"

Karin lalu mengecup kening Kazune.

"Masih sakit?"

"Ng… Ngga…" jawab Kazune dengan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan.

Karin lalu memegang tangan Kazune. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan ke sekolah.

"Ka… Karin, tangannya…"

"Kalau tidak ku pegang, kau bisa jatuh lagi nanti."

"Emh..."

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah…

"Akane, Akane, Gawat!" teriak Mai-chan.

"Ada apa Mai-chan?" tanya Akane.

"Tadi, si murid baru itu bergandengan tangan dengan Kujo. Aku melihatnya saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah!" jawab Mai-chan panik.

"APA?" Akane tampak sangat marah mendengarnya.

"APA Kau yakin, Mai-chan?" tanya Akane lagi.

"Tentu saja! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kok,"

"Murid baru itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran. Baru beberapa hari masuk udah sok manis sok deket sama Kujo kami!" kata Akane sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n : **Assalamu'alaykum, vea update dengan multichap bejibun~! #Plak Lagi nganggur setelah ada kejadian teror bom kemarin di sekolah (curhat mode : on). Oke, abaikan jika tak penting, vea akan sapa dulu yang udah reviews, hehe :3

* * *

><p>Pertama, u **Renton :**

**Vea : **Yup, betul sekali!^^ Alah, orang dingin kayak gitu mah ngga perlu dikasihanin

**Kazune : **What? Dasar _BakAuthor_!

**Vea : **Gya~! Ampun Kazune-kun! (dicekik Kazune)

* * *

><p>Kedua, u **Shihui :**

**Vea : **Makasih banyak ya, ^^

**Karin : **Jangan lupa reviews lagi ya^^

* * *

><p>Ketiga, u **Kazune :**

**Vea : **Hehe, bener banget, kalau sampai tiang nya terluka, semua orang bisa geger melihat tiang listrik yang kesakitan..

**Kazune : **Heh, _BakAuthor_! Kau ini suka sekali lihat aku terluka!

**Vea : **Habisnya gokil aja :D #Evil Laugh (Langsung digampar sampai tepar sama Kazune) Gyaaa~! Afwan~!

* * *

><p>Keempat, u **NN :**

**Vea : **Semoga rasa penasaranmu bisa terjawab di sini...^^ Maaf ya kalau update nya agak lama^^

**Kazune : **Iya nih, _BakAuthor _kita ini males banget sih, makanya fic nya banyak yang numpuk dan terbengkalai kan? Ku bilang juga apa! Kerjakan sampai beres, baru boleh di publish!

**Vea : **Iya deh, iya..

* * *

><p>Kelima, u **Evelyn :**

**Vea : **Hehe, _sorry_, nanti paling vea iklankan di fb :)

**Kazune : **Makanya, isi tu pulsa!

**Vea : **Beliin atuh! Protes mulu ente!

**Kazune : **Enak aja, emang antum siapanya ane?

**Vea : **Suami? #Plak (dideathglare Karin)

**Karin : **Apa kamu bilang _BakAuthor_?

**Vea : **Hehe, bercanda..

**Kazune : **Hah, daripada ngga bener gini, mending langsung get to the story!

**Vea : **Setuju, oh ya, makasih ya **readers **udah mau baca fic ngga jelas vea ini^^

**Kirio : **Jangan lupa review ya! Atau ku serang dengan kekuatan Dewa Ares ku!

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Ange De Ma Vie~ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! Aneh! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah Karin ke kelas. Saat dia hendak duduk di bangkunya, dia kaget mendapati mejanya yang kini telah kotor. Di atas mejanya tampak ada bangkai tikus di sana, darahnya tampak sangat berserakan mengotori meja Karin. Darah yang berserakan itu membentuk sebuah kalimat, Karin pun membacanya_. 'PERGI SANA KE NERAKA!'_ itulah tulisan yang dibuat dari darah itu. Karin pun bergidik ngeri dan menjerit.

"Kyaaa~!"

Kazune, Micchi dan Jin pun dengan segera menghampiri Karin.

"Kenapa Karin?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Karin hanya bisa menunjukkan tangannya ke mejanya. Pandangan mereka bertiga kini tertuju pada meja Karin.

"Ya ampun, siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" bentak Jin marah.

"Keterlaluan sekali!" sahut Micchi.

Namun, yang paling marah adalah Kazune. Dia tak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah berbuat seperti itu pada meja yang pernah dipakai Himeka, orang yang paling ia cintai semasa hidupnya.

"Cepat mengaku! Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Siapa? Hah? Siapa?" bentak Kazune dengan sangat marah. Matanya tampak melotot tajam. Semua murid tampak ngeri melihat Kazune yang semarah itu.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Miwako _Sensei_ yang baru saja memasuki kelas 8a itu.

"_Sensei_! Lihat ini! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang telah melakukan semua ini pada meja yang pernah dipakai Himeka!" jawab Kazune sembari menunjuk meja Karin.

"Ja─Jahat sekali…" kata Miwako _Sensei_ memberi komentar.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Micchi khawatir melihat Karin yang tubuhnya tak pernah berhenti bergetar.

Karin hanya diam membisu.

"Kita ke ruang kesehatan saja ya… _Sensei_, saya akan membawa Hanazono-san ke ruang kesehatan," kata Micchi.

"Silahkan…" kata Miwako _Sensei_.

Micchi lalu merangkul Karin dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Para Micchirian tampak sangat cemburu melihatnya.

"Siapa petugas piket hari ini?" tanya Miwako _Sensei_.

Tampak beberapa anak mengacungkan jarinya.

"Tolong kalian bersihkan meja nya Hanazono-san,"

"Baik _Sensei_,"

Kazune tampak kesal pada perilaku Miwako _Sensei_ yang kurang tegas. Dengan wajah yang masih cemberut dan marah, Kazune pun kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan…

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok…" kata Micchi berusaha menenangkan Karin.

Tubuh Karin masih tampak bergetar.

"Kau sangat takut ya?" tanya Micchi.

Karin hanya mengangguk perlahan. Micchi lalu memeluk Karin.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan di depan mataku,"

Karin sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Micchi, kau pasti sangat kesepian…"

"Tidak kok. Kan ada Karin," ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut pada Karin.

"Terima kasih," kata Karin sembari tersenyum manis.

Kazune yang tak sengaja melihat peristiwa itu nampak sangat marah. Ia lalu berlari ke taman sekolah. Di pinggir sebuah pohon sakura, tempat di mana Himeka mengatakan '_suka'_ padanya, Kazune memukul-mukul pohon itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

'_Apa yang telah ku lihat tadi? Apa-apa'an itu? Kenapa ia dan Nishikiori? Dan kenapa aku sampai semarah ini?_' tanya Kazune kesal di dalam hatinya.

'_Himeka, perasaan apa ini_?' tanya Kazune lagi.

Dia lalu bersandar pada pohon Sakura itu. Dia pun teringat akan masa lalunya.

.

.

_**-flash back-**_

"Kujo cengeng! Kujo cengeng! Dasar kau ini cowok bukan sih? Lemah amat! Nangis lagi kayak cewek! Kujo cengeng! Kujo cengeng!" ejek Takahashi, teman sekelas Kazune.

"Huuu… Huuu… Huuu…"

Kazune hanya bisa menangis mendengar ejekan Takahashi dan teman-temannya.

"Hei! Kalian ini keterlaluan sekali pada Kazune! Kalian harusnya tidak mengejek teman kalian!" bentak Himeka yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Kazune untuk melindunginya.

"Mau apa kau? Berani lawan kami?" tantang Takahashi.

"Kalau kau berani mengejek Kazune lagi, Hadapi aku dulu!" bentak Himeka sembari melempari Takahashi dan teman-temannya dengan batu.

"Ayo kita kabur!" kata Takahashi yang langsung berlari menjauh diikuti teman-temannya.

"Hei! Ke sini kalian kalau berani! Dasar pengecut!" teriak Himeka. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjongkok menatap Kazune.

"Kazune, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himeka.

Kazune masih tetap menangis. Himeka lalu mengusap air mata Kazune.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya! Kan ada Himeka di sini…" kata Himeka.

Kazune pun tersenyum lembut.

.

.

"Himeka-chan! Kau mau ikut klub apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Umh… Aku mau ikut klub Taekwondo saja… Kazune mau ikut klub apa?"

"Aku juga mau ikut klub Taekwondo dengan Himeka!"

Himeka pun tersenyum senang.

.

.

"Kazune, anu… ng… aku mau bicara. Tunggu aku di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di taman sekolah sepulang nanti ya!"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

"Mau bicara apa Himeka?"

"Anu… Ng… Kazune-chan, sebenarnya dari dulu aku…"

"Kenapa Himeka?"

"Aku suka Kazune…" kata Himeka sembari tertunduk malu.

Kazune pun tersenyum manis melihatnya. Dia lalu memeluk Himeka.

"Aku juga suka sekali Himeka…"

"Umh… Kazune…"

.

.

"Himeka… Bertahanlah…" kata Kazune sembari menangis.

"Ka… Ka… Kazune… Selamat tinggal… Aku sangat mencintaimu…" ujar Himeka.

_**-end of flash back-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Itulah saat-saat terakhir Kazune bersama dengan Himeka. Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Himeka tak kan pernah bisa Kazune lupakan. Himeka meninggal dunia karena penyakitnya yang sangat parah.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kazune menjadi orang yang dingin, pemurung dan juga cool. Tak pernah raut mukanya berubah. Tak tampak ekspresi apapun dari wajahnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, maaf baru bisa _update, _vea lagi kena WB! Uh, penyakit yang parah u/ para _author_. Selain itu, liburan kali ini pun kelihatannya vea akan sangat begitu sibuk. Jadi maaf banget, u/ sementara waktu, kolom tanya-jawab _reviews _vea hapuskan. Maaf pisan.. T_T Maklum, waktu masalahnya, vea dikejar-kejar waktu sekarang. Maaf banget ya... Harap maklum. Tapi tentunya vea berterima kasih pada semua _readers _yang senantiasa bersedia membaca karya-karya vea. Tentunya vea pun sangat berterima kasih u/ para **reviewers**, thx so much, _reviews _kalian selalu menyemangati vea dalam membuat karya...

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Ange De Ma Vie~ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! Aneh! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

.

.

Kazune terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi tentang semua masa lalunya. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Karin yang kini telah ada, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin khawatir. Keringat deras mengucur dari pelipis pemuda berambut _blonde _tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kazune dengan sangat dingin.

"Kau tertidur di sini dari tadi. Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Kau sangat berkeringat." ujar Karin sembari membasuh keringat di wajah Kazune dengan sapu tangannya. Kazune pun teringat pada Himeka, dia lalu memeluk Karin.

"Himeka…"

'_Himeka_?' Tanya Karin dalam hati.

"Kazune, aku bukan Himeka," kata Karin. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kazune. Namun, Kazune malah memeluk Karin dengan semakin erat.

"Umh…"

"Himeka, aku benar-benar merindukanmu…"

Karin sangat sakit hati mendengarnya. Dia pun lalu menangis.

"Kazune, sadarlah! Aku Karin! Bukan Himeka!" bentak Karin sembari menangis. Air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya perlahan jatuh mengenai pipi Kazune. Kazune pun langsung tersadar. Ia tersentak.

"Ka… Karin…" kata Kazune kaget mendapati Karin yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Karin lalu berdiri dan hendak berlari pergi. Namun, Kazune memegang lengan Karin.

"Tunggu Karin! Maafkan aku…" kata Kazune.

"Tidak apa. Tolong lepaskan aku!" pinta Karin. Kazune lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Karin pun berlari pergi sembari menangis kesal.

'_Karin_…'

Tak lama kemudian, nampak Micchi yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang pohon sakura menghampiri Kazune.

PLAK! Dengan sekuat tenaga, Micchi menampar Kazune.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kazune kesal sembari memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Micchi.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? APA?" bentak Micchi tak mau kalah. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Karin?" lanjutnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanku? Ya, itu memang bukan urusanku, tapi ini menyangkut orang yang paling ku cintai!" bentak Micchi kesal. Kazune nampak sangat kaget mendapati Micchi yang sampai semarah itu.

"Aku tak kan pernah memaafkanmu, Kazune! Kau tau, selama ini Karin belajar macam-macam hal padaku, dia memintaku mengajarkan berbagai hal hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Dia selalu berusaha mati-matian untukmu. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti dia? Aku bisa maklum kalau kau memang masih mencintai Himeka tapi, tak bisakah kau menghargai apa yang ia lakukan selama ini untukmu? Sedikit saja…" ujar Micchi kesal.

Kazune hanya terdiam. Ia merenungi perkataan Micchi barusan.

.

.

_**-flash back-**_

"Karin, kenapa kau sampai mati-matian seperti ini untuk membuat kari? Tanganmu sampai berkali-kali teriris pisau. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya," kata Micchi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Soalnya aku ingin membuat kari ini untuk Kazune,"

"Ke… Kenapa? Kau sangat menyukai Kazune ya?"

"Sebenarnya…"

PYASH! Karin lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya.

"Ka… Karin…"

"Aku adalah bidadari yang akan beranjak menjadi dewasa, aku mempunyai tugas untuk membahagiakan seseorang yang sangat istimewa untukku, dan orang itu adalah Kazune. Untuk menjadi bidadari dewasa, aku harus bisa membahagiakan Kazune,"

"Emh… Begitu ya?"

"Kau mau membantuku kan Micchi?"

"Tentu saja, aku mau,"

_**-end of flash back-**_

.

.

Micchi dengan segera mencari Karin. Dia berlari ke seluruh penjuru kota, akhirnya, ia mendapati Karin yang duduk terdiam di atas sebuah ayunan di taman bermain anak-anak. Micchi pun menghampirinya. Dia lalu menghapus air mata Karin dengan tangannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, bidadariku!" ujar Micchi.

"Mi… Micchi… Huwe… Micchi…"

Karin lalu memeluk Micchi.

"Karin…"

"Micchi…"

Kazune nampak memperhatikan mereka di balik perosotan.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja kok," kata Micchi mencoba menghibur hati Karin.

"Terima kasih, Micchi. Kau selalu membantuku, kau sangat baik padaku. Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau adalah bidadariku…" kata Micchi sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Umh…"

"Ku antar kau pulang ya…" tawar Micchi.

"Terima kasih…"

Mereka berdua pun lalu meninggalkan taman bermain itu. Kazune lalu membuntuti mereka berdua.

'_Nishikiori benar-benar sangat mencintai Karin ya_?' tanya Kazune dalam hati.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah mereka di apartemen Karin.

"Karin, bagaimana kalau malam ini aku buatkan kau mie dingin?" tanya Micchi.

"Wah… Boleh… Boleh…"

Kazune lalu mengintip mereka dari balik jendela.

'_Apa selama ini mereka tinggal bersama?_' tanya Kazune dalam hati.

"Masakannya sudah jadi…" seru Micchi.

"Wah, kelihatannya sangat enak…" kata Karin.

Namun, sesaat sebelum Karin memasukkan sesuap mie dingin ke mulutnya, Kazune menjerit kaget karena dicakar seekor kucing hitam.

"Gyaaa!"

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Karin heran.

"Biar aku lihat…" kata Micchi.

Dia lalu menghampiri jendela dan melihat Kazune yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Micchi kesal dengan suara pelan.

"A… Anu…"

"Siapa itu Micchi?" tanya Karin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok," jawab Micchi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan dulu!" ajak Karin.

"Iya, aku akan segera ke sana!" kata Micchi. Kini ia melotot tajam ke arah Kazune.

"Sebaiknya sekarang juga kau pergi dari sini!" usir Micchi.

"Tapi…"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Brak-! Micchi lalu menutup jendelanya, dan juga tirainya. Ia tak ingin Karin tahu kalau Kazune ada di sana. Setelah itu, ia pun menghampiri Karin yang tengah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Ayo kita makan!"

"Iya.."

.

.

"Karin, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah malam…" pamit Micchi.

"Iya…"

Karin lalu mengantar Micchi sampai pintu depan apartemennya. Namun, betapa kagetnya Karin mendapati Kazune yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kazune? Sedang apa di sini? Di luar sangat dingin. Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu saja agar aku bisa mengajakmu masuk ke dalam?" tanya Karin heran.

"Karin… Maafkan aku…" ujar Kazune.

BRUK! Kazune lalu pingsan ke dalam pelukan Karin.

"Kazune? Kazune? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kazune?"

Karin pun lalu membawa Kazune masuk ke apartemennya. Dia lalu menidurkan Kazune di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Ah… A… A… Aku ada di mana?"

"Kazune syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" seru Karin berteriak kegirangan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia langsung memeluk Kazune dengan sangat erat.

"Huwa… Karin… Lepaskan! Se… Sesak!"

"Ehehehe… Maaf, aku sangat khawatir tadi…"

"Emh… Karin…"

"Iya ?"

"Maaf untuk yang tadi siang, aku tidak sadar telah menyakitimu."

"Iya, tak apa kok. Lupakan saja,"

"Terima kasih…"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** Assalamu'alaikum! Hola, _readers_ apa kalian merindukanku? Huehe, sibuk euy, alhamdulillah setelah lama hiatus di fic ini, akhirnya bisa _update _lagi, yeah, WB untuk kelanjutan ini alhamdulillah banget ya bisa terobati #geplak# Oke, pokoknya saya mau minta maaf telah membuat kalian lama menunggu. Btw, kalau udah baca, minta komentarnya ya? Dibanding chapter sebelumnya sudah ada perbaikan atau tidak? Hehe..

**shihui : **Makasih banyak, maaf sudah membuatmu lama menanti :D

**Renton : **Whua, maaf bikin lama menanti lagi, hehe.. Kazune pingsan soalnya terlalu lama menanti di luar, mana cuacanya lagi dingin, akhirnya dia demam deh :D

**Evelyn : **Makasih evel, maaf baru bisa lanjutin, hehe.. ._.v

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Ange De Ma Vie~ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! Aneh! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

.

.

"Emh, ngomong-ngomong, Nishikiori mana?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"Dia sudah ku suruh pulang tadi," jawab Karin sembari tersenyum. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat saja," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ah, ti―tidak perlu, aku pulang saja sekarang," tolak Kazune. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Karin―terutama pada Michiru.

"Sudahlah, tidur di sini saja. Sudah malam lho, kau juga masih belum sembuh benar," paksa Karin. Namun, kelihatannya Kazune masih teguh pada pendiriannya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah baikkan kok. Aku pulang saja,"

"Tapi, Kazune, sekarang sudah jam 12 malam lho!"

DOOONG! Akhirnya dengan wajah malu, mau tak mau Kazune pun kemudian menginap di apartemen Karin. Karena hanya ada satu kamar disana, Kazune meminta untuk tidur di sofa. Namun, Karin tidak mengizinkannya. Gadis itu kemudian memaksa Kazune tidur di kamarnya. Awalnya mereka saling bersikeras. Akhirnya, Kazune kalah berargumen dan ia pun kemudian tidur di kamar Karin meski dengan sangat terpaksa dan tidak enak hati.

Sementara itu, Karin duduk menunggu di sofa. Ia berusaha untuk terjaga. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi pada Kazune―orang spesial yang harus ia bahagiakan.

.

.

'_Ah, aku di mana?'_ tanya Kazune dalam hati. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia kini berada di sebuah padang rumput yang lebat. Angin bertiup kencang. Lambat laun terlihat sebuah cahaya turun dari langit. Mata Kazune menyipit melihatnya. Perlahan, ia pun bisa melihat cahaya itu dengan jelas. Cahaya itu rupanya Himeka!

Dengan bergegas, kaki kecil Kazune berlari menghampiri cahaya itu. Dengan tubuh bergetar, ditatapnya cinta pertamanya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama sangat dinantikan Kazune. Senyuman lembut yang senantiasa membuat pemuda itu melupakan semua keluh kesah hidupnya.

"Hi―Himeka―" Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia hanya bisa memanggil gadis itu.

"Kazune-chan!" panggilnya dengan riang―seperti biasa.

"Himeka!" Kazune berteriak senang. Dengan segera, dipeluknya gadis itu. "Aku merindukanmu," lanjutnya. Himeka hanya tersenyum―miris. Gadis itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan pemuda yang sempat dicintainya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Kazune-chan, ada yang harus ku katakan padamu," ujarnya pelan. Kazune menatapnya heran,"Apa itu?"

"Tolong, jangan mencintaiku sebagai kekasih lagi karena―" Himeka menjeda sejenak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sadar bahwa hubungan yang dulu mereka jalin adalah salah. Dan ia tak ingin Kazune terus terpenjara dalam kesalahan itu.

"Kenapa, Himeka? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" geram Kazune. Ia merasa _terkhianati_.

"Karena kita―" Himeka kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya―membuat Kazune sedikit kesal. "Karena kita saudara kandung Kazune. Kau adalah kakakku!" lanjut Himeka diiringi dengan lelehan air mata.

"Bo―Bohong! Itu mustahil!" bentak Kazune. Ia tidak dapat menerima perkataan Himeka barusan.

"Itu benar, Kazune. Kita berasal dari ayah dan ibu yang sama. Kau adalah kakak kandungku!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan semua itu?"

"Setelah aku meninggal, seorang malaikat berambut pirang menjemputku dan memberitahuku semuanya. Semua tentang keluarga kita!"

"I―itu tidak benar kan?"

"Semua itu benar!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan telinga kelinci menghiasi rambutnya. Ia terlihat mirip dengan Kazune.

"Ka―Kazusa-chan..." ujar Himeka.

"Waktunya sudah habis Himeka, ayo kita pergi," seru gadis itu.

"Tunggu! Tak kan ku biarkan kau membawa Himeka pergi!" seru Kazune. Himeka hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan miris.

"Maafkan aku, _nii-san_. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Kaki Himeka mulai kembali melayang tak berpijak lagi di atas bumi.

"Hi―Himeka! Jangan pergi!"

"Kazune, nanti akan ada seseorang yang mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu melebihiku. Dialah yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanyalah _adikmu_ , tak lebih," ujarnya kemudian menghilang di telan langit. Kazune lantas merenggut rumput yang ada di hadapannya.

"Himeka!" jeritnya.

.

.

"Kazune, kau tak apa? Tubuhmu berkeringat? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Karin. Gadis itu yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia membuka kedua matanya. Gadis itu menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ka―Karin," Kazune langsung memeluk Karin. Gadis itu lantas terkejut, namun, ia langsung mengendalikan dirinya. Diusapnya pelan punggung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"A―aku bermimpi―"

"Mimpi apa?"

"Tentang Himeka..."

"Emh," Karin kembali mengusap punggung pemuda itu pelan. Hatinya terasa teriris. Begitu sakit. '_Mungkinkah aku menyukai Kazune?' _ gumamnya dalam hati. '_Tidak! Itu tidak boleh! Seorang bidadari tidak boleh menyukai manusia! Itu melanggar aturan!'_

Masih terngiang dalam kepala bidadari itu, sebuah sejarah singkat dari mentor bidadarinya, _Suzuka_. Suzuka merupakan bidadari yang sangat cantik, baik hati dan penuh perhatian. Karin selalu menganggapnya sebagai ibu keduanya. Beliau adalah mentor Karin―guru terbaik bagi bidadari tersebut. Mereka terlihat memiliki beberapa kesamaan sehingga banyak yang menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka adalah ibu dan anak.

Namun, semua itu harus berubah ketika Suzuka mengikuti ujian bidadari tingkat atas untuk menjadi bidadari profesional. Suzuka pun lantas turun ke dunia dan mencari seseorang untuk ia bahagiakan. Gadis itu kemudian memilih seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun, 3 tahun di atasnya. Pemuda itu adalah Kazuto. Lambat laun, tumbullah bibit cinta di antara mereka berdua.

Suzuka kemudian ditarik kembali ke langit. Ia diberi pilihan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu dan lantas menghapus ingatannya karena gadis itu memang salah satu bidadari yang sangat berbakat. Namun, Suzuka menolaknya. Rasa cintanya pada Kazuto mengalahkan segalanya. Akhirnya Suzuka dihukum. Dia dibuang dari langit. Ia tak lagi menjadi seorang bidadari. Kekuatannya dihapus. Dan di bumi, ia menjadi gadis lemah yang sering sakit-sakitan.

Sejujurnya, mendengar kisah itu, Karin merasa sangat prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa Suzuka. Ia ingin membela mentor tersayangnya itu. Tapi, apalah dayanya? Ia hanyalah seorang bidadari lemah tak berdaya saat itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat Suzuka yang diusir secara tidak terhormat dari jauh.

"Karin... Karin!" panggil Kazune. Gadis itu langsung tersentak kaget.

"Kau menangis," ujar pemuda itu kemudian. Jemari halus Kazune kemudian merayap menuju mata hijau emerald Karin. Perlahan, dihapusnya air mata Karin. Lantas, diusapnya pipi gadis tersebut.

"Ma―Maaf!" Karin kemudian menepis lengan Kazune. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune keluar kamar.

"Tunggu!" Kazune kemudian mengejarnya. Namun, yang ia dapati hanya sebuah bulu putih yang melayang di teras apartemen Karin yang berada di lantai 10.

"Karin..."

.

.

Kazune tiba di sekolah terlambat. Ia baru datang di jam ketiga―mau bagaimana lagi? Pemuda itu kelabakan mencari Karin. Setelah menyerah dan teringat akan sekolah, pemuda itu akhirnya merapikan apartemen Karin, menguncinya dengan kunci cadangan yang ia minta pada petugas apartemen serta langsung pulang dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Sebuah alasan yang masuk akal bukan?

Di sekolah, tak didapatinya Karin di mana pun. Ia ingin bertanya pada Michiru, namun, pemuda itu pun tidak sekolah karena harus mengikuti pertandingan memasak mewakili sekolahnya.

"Sepi sekali rasanya tak ada Karin," keluh Jin Kuga yang duduk di sampingnya. Kazune hanya menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Kali ini, ya, untuk kali ini, ia merasa perkataan Jin benar.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, jauh di atas langit, tempat di mana para bidadari tinggal, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berpijak pada awan diikuti gadis berambut pirang.

"Kau tidak mengatakan semuanya secara mendetail padanya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta bahwa aku dan dia bersaudara kandung. Hanya itu saja," sahut gadis berambut hitam indigo santai.

"Berarti kau tidak menceritakan tentang Karin? Kedua orang tua kalian dan juga aku?" tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"Yup," seru gadis berambut indigo itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang penasaran.

"Kalau ku beri tahu semua, tidak akan seru lagi, Kazusa-chan. Cinta adalah sebuah rasa yang abstrak, muncul dengan ketulusan. Aku ingin Kazune menyadari perasaan itu padanya," sahut gadis berambut indigo.

"Hm, dasar kau ini. Ya sudahlah, toh Karin sendiri belum ku beri tahu semuanya,"

"Kalau bisa, kau rahasiakan ini dari Karin,"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti Himeka. Akan ku beri tahu semuanya pada bidadari ceroboh itu di waktu yang tepat,"

"Aku jadi tak sabar menantikannya,"

"Kazusa..." panggil seorang gadis dengan lemas. Kazusa kemudian berbalik. Pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada orang yang memanggilnya. Bidadari berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau emerald.

"Ka―Karin! Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kazusa heran. Bidadari itu kemudian menghampirinya.

"A―Aku―" Mata Karin terbelalak menatap gadis di belakang Kazusa. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut indigo hitam. Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan yang ada di foto yang dipeluk Kazune dulu. Dan gadis itu kini memiliki sayap di punggungnya tanda bahwa gadis itu adalah bidadari. "Ti―tidak mungkin! Hi―Himeka!"

"Halo, Karin-chan!" sapa Himeka sembari tersenyum.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum readers, pertama-tama, vea mau minta maaf karena saat ini vea benar-benar tidak bisa seaktif dulu di dunia fanfiction, adapun apabila lama update, bukan berarti vea melupakan kerya-karya vea itu, vea sama sekali tak ingin mengecewakan kalian, namun, vea juga memiliki kehidupan nyata, vea juga memiliki prioritas dan kewajiban, saat ini vea benar-benar tersibukkan oleh sekolah. Pelajaran sangat menyita waktu vea, vea harap kalian mau mengerti. m(_ _)m

Kemudian, vea ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang dengan setia mau meluangkan waktunya dan menantikan karya-karya vea. Vea berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**~Ange De Ma Vie~ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! Aneh! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Ange De Ma Vie~<strong>

.

.

"Ah, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kazusa sembari tersenyum misterius. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah rencana. Senyumannya kini berubah menjadi sedikit seperti menyeringai.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya mengenal Karin lewat cermin yang terhubung ke dunia nyata. Kalau tidak salah, orang yang ingin dia bahagiakan itu Kazune, kan?" sahut Himeka dengan nada sedikit dingin. Ia memberikan penekanan saat menyebut nama Kazune. Tubuh Karin masih bergetar menatap Himeka.

"Oh ya, Karin, kau sudah kenal Himeka?" tanya Kazusa dengan ringan seolah tanpa dosa. Karin terhenyak. Dadanya serasa tertusuk sembilu tajam saat mendengar pertanyaan Kazusa itu.

"Ah, umh, Himeka itu ke―kekasih Kazune," jawab Karin seadanya. Ia terlihat berkeringat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun, dipaksakannya untuk tetap tegar.

"Oh, sekarang dia ini bidadari baru," timbal Kazusa kemudian. Karin membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang Kazusa katakan.

"―dan juga peserta ujian seangkatan denganmu, Karin-chan!" tambah Himeka. Tenggorokan Karin semakin tercekat mendengarnya. Hatinya serasa sakit. Rasanya seperti tertusuk duri-duri mawar.

"Mu―mustahil! Ba―bagaimana bisa?"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan waktu untukmu membahagiakan Kazune. Aku jadi ingin lihat usahamu membahagiakannya. Ini pasti akan menarik," seru Himeka kemudian. Karin merasa dirinya mulai limbung.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke dunia sebelum ku rebut Kazune menjadi targetku," lanjut Himeka sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Karin langsung berlari―terbang menjauhi tempat itu.

'_Tu―Tuhan! Ke―Kenapa jadi begini?' _ gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Karin masih terdiam di atas atap apartemennya. Ia terduduk di sana sembari menatap hambar pada pemandangan di bawah sana. Pertemuannya dengan Himeka yang kini telah menjadi bidadari itu membuatnya masih sedikit tertekan. Belum lagi jika ia gagal dalam ujian kali ini, besar kemudian dia akan dicap gagal sebagai malaikat dan itu bisa menyebabkan ia akan dibuang. Ia sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Karin!"

Panggilan lembut dari seorang pemuda membuatnya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah orang tersebut. Matanya masih terlihat kosong menatap pemuda tersebut. Sementara pemuda itu tampak menghampiri sang gadis dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau ke mana saja sih? Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana. Banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu," tegur pemuda berambut pirang itu—Kazune. Karin masih terdiam. Ia kembali teringat akan Himeka. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Karin?" Kazune yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Karin di hari itu kemudian menepuk pundak gadis itu—yang dengan segera ditepis kasar oleh sang gadis.

"Ka—rin?" Pemuda itu merasa semakin heran. Gadis itu kemudian menutup kedua belah telinganya.

"Ja—Jangan sentuh aku! Pe—Pergi!" bentak Karin kemudian. Kazune langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune dengan lembut. Ia semakin khawatir akan keadaan gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu justru menjerit ketakutan dan memintanya untuk pergi.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!" lirihnya kemudian. Kazune menatap kondisi gadis itu. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sorot matanya tampak memperlihatkan sebuah ketakutan yang begitu mendalam.

"Karin," Kazune terdiam. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, kalau ada apa-apa, datang saja ke rumahku,"

Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi. Tepat saat ia turun. Ia melihat Michiru tengah tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga. Sepertinya pemuda itu pun hendak mencari Karin. Kazune hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha agar teman sekelasnya itu tak melihat sosoknya. Dan kelihatannya, hal itu berhasil.

.

.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" seru Michiru sesaat setelah pemuda itu menemukan sosok gadis yang ia cintai. Ia kemudian bergegas menghampiri gadis itu. Mengangkat wajah Karin dan membuat matanya menyelami permata _emerald_ tersebut.

"Mi—Micchi, a—aku akan—akan ma—mati! A—aku pasti gagal! Aku akan mati!" ujar gadis berambut cokelat muda itu seraya sesenggukan. Mata Michiru terbelalak. Dipeluknya gadis itu.

"Kau tidak akan mati! Kau pasti bisa menjadi bidadari! Kau pasti sanggup melakukannya!" gumam Michiru kemudian. Pelukannya pada gadis itu semakin erat.

"Ti—tidak bisa! Hi—Himeka pasti akan menggagalkannya! Aku tidak bisa membuat Kazune bahagia!" seru Karin diiringi isakannya.

"Karin! Sadarlah! Kau pasti bisa! Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya!" Michiru mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua bola mata hijau Karin. Mereka saling pandang sesaat sebelum air mata Karin kembali mengalir.

"Tidak bisa, Micchi! Aku pasti akan mati!"

"Karin!"

Chu—! Michiru dengan keras menarik tubuh gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya. Sesekali diemutnya bibir mungil Karin. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Dan kelihatannya, pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu sangat menikmati ciuman pertamanya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Michiru kemudian. Karin hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat besar—masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi. Ia sangat tidak menyangka Michiru akan melakukan itu padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut dengan apapun. Aku janji, aku akan melindungimu," lanjutnya. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Karin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: **Bismillah, Assalammualaikum, seperti multichap **Senandung Cinta**, multichap yang satu ini pun akan vea percepat lagi alurnya, hehe. Bukan apa-apa, cuma biar cepet beres aja ^^ Btw, untuk multichap yang **Music of Dream**, asli vea ngeblank banget buat bikin kelanjutannya, jadi ada kemungkinan multichap yang 1 itu akan vea hiatuskan alias di **DISCONTINUED**. Huhuhu, maaf ya readers, soalnya vea bingung memikirkan konflik untuk fanfic yang 1 itu. m(TT_TT)m

Oh ya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini vea jadi senang menulis fic Kazusa-Jin, ngga tahu kenapa vea senang sekali membuat Kazusa yang tsundere dengan Jin yang rada-rada mesum XD (Padahal kan aslinya karakter Kazusa ngga beda jauh sama Himeka) Ngga tahu kenapa ringan rasanya menulis fic dengan karakter seperti itu. Mungkin karena dalam manga Jin termasuk orang yang bebas meluapkan perasaannya, berbeda dengan Kazune yang tertutup jadi sulit untuk menggambarkan karakternya. Waduh, maaf ya, jadi kepanjangan ngebacotnya ^^v

* * *

><p><strong>Ange De Ma Vie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Ange De Ma Vie © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ketika seorang bidadari telah beranjak dewasa, ia mesti mencari seseorang yang special. Yang harus ia bahagiakan dirinya. Saat orang itu telah bahagia, bidadari itu pun telah dewasa, dan artinya, ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang special itu._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Menjijikan," komentar seorang gadis yang tengah duduk layaknya bos di atas sebuah toren. Karin dan Michiru dengan segera menatap ke arah tersebut.

"Ka—Kazusa-chan!" seru Karin melihat gadis yang berkomentar itu rupanya seniornya sendiri.

"Astaga Karin! Kau turun ke dunia ini untuk membahagiakan Kazune bukan bermain roman picisan seperti ini dan juga kau—" Perkataan Kazusa langsung terhenti saat mata biru safirnya menatap wajah pemuda berambut cokelat yang telah mencium Karin.

"Mustahil! Ka—Kau—" Tenggorokan Kazusa langsung tercekat menatap pemuda itu. Sementara itu, jantung Michiru langsung berdetak. Sebuah deja vu menghampirinya. Bayangan masa kelamnya kembali hadir dalam bayangannya. Masa lalu saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah masa yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat kembali.

"Ukh!" Michiru langsung memegang kepalanya yang kini terasa sakit. Antara shock dan terkejut. Melihat Kazusa entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tertekan.

"Mi—Micchi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin cemas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Karin. Hanya terasa sedikit pusing," jawab Michiru seraya berusaha tersenyum ramah.

"Dengar, Karin! Kau harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu! Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi saat kau gagal. Mengerti? Aku harus pergi!" seru Kazusa seraya mengepakkan sayapnya. Michiru tertunduk dengan arah mata mencuri pandang pada Kazusa yang kini mulai hilang ditelan langit.

"Karin, dia itu siapa?" tanya Michiru penasaran.

"Dia Kazusa, seniorku di dunia bidadari," terang Karin.

"Kau tahu Karin, rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya," gumam Michiru,"tapi, aku tidak ingat kapan dan di mana,"

Karin tersentak mendengarnya. Ia langsung bangkit.

"Ka—Karin?"

"Maaf, Michiru. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, tolong jangan ikuti aku!" seru Karin seraya langsung terbang ke langit.

"Eh, Karin, tunggu!" Michiru hendak mengejarnya, namun apa daya, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki sayap.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, hosh hosh," sahut Karin yang masih terengah-engah. Langit kini berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan menandakan bahwa malam akan segera datang. Ia kemudian memilih untuk duduk di sebuah ayunan tepat di sebelah ayunan yang terisi oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan sayap di punggungnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Tatapan matanya kini sendu.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Kazusa. Kau selalu pergi ke tempat ini setiap ada masalah," seru Karin dengan nada suara tinggi. Gadis berambut pirang itu—Kazusa—tertawa hambar.

"Dulu, di tempat inilah aku bertemu dengan orang yang harus ku buat bahagia," gumamnya dengan nada pilu.

"Orang itu, Michiru Nishikiori kan?" tebak Karin. Kazusa tersenyum sekilas, namun pandangan matanya masih menyimpan sebuah kepedihan.

"Yah, kau benar," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Karin hati-hati—takut menyinggung perasaan Kazusa. Kazusa memang bidadari yang tegar. Ia selalu terlihat tegas dan galak di setiap situasi. Tak pernah sekalipun bidadari lain melihatnya berduka apalagi galau seperti saat ini.

"Dia hanya masa lalu," ujarnya. Karin tertunduk. Dari perkataan Kazusa tadi, jelas sekali bahwa bidadari yang satu itu sebenarnya masih menyukainya.

"Haruskah?" tanya Karin dengan nada sedih. Kini giliran Kazusa yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Haruskah apa?" Bidadari yang memiliki mata seindah permata biru safir itu justru berbalik tanya.

"Haruskah selalu berakhir seperti ini? Di saat kita telah berhasil membuat manusia bahagia, haruskah kita berpisah dengan mereka? Haruskah memori tentang kita terhapus dari diri mereka?" tanya Karin sembari tertunduk. Kazusa ikut menunduk. Ia tahu—ralat, sangat tahu—bahwa ini merupakan hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Ya, kita tak punya pilihan," gumamnya.

"Tapi—Tapi, aku tidak mau seperti itu! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kazune jika aku telah berhasil membahagiakannya," seru Karin sembari menitikkan air mata. Kazusa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau tahu, Karin. Kau adalah bidadari yang paling beruntung yang pernah ada," gumam Kazusa. Karin menoleh menatap seniornya tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Kazusa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Bidadari berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut menatap juniornya.

"Kau akan mengerti, nanti," sahut Kazusa.

Kazune tertegun di balik pohon. Sudah sedari tadi ia bersembunyi di sana—mencuri dengar obrolan Karin dengan Kazusa. Pada awalnya ia hendak menegur Kazusa dan mencari tahu tentang Himeka. Namun, ia keduluan Karin dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar. Oh, Kazune, Kazune, kau terlihat seperti seorang penguntit sekarang!

"Sudah malam, Karin. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang sekarang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Kau masih harus menyelesaikan tugasmu untuk membahagiakan Kazune bukan?" tegur Kazusa tidak dengan nada keras seperti biasa.

"Eh, tapi, Kazusa—"

"Sudah, aku tak apa-apa kok. Nah, pulanglah, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke langit," potong Kazusa cepat. Karin pun langsung bangkit dan mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa Kazusa," pamit Karin. Ia kemudian mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Setelah dirasa bahwa Karin telah pergi, Kazune kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kazusa. Namun, baru juga ia hendak melangkahkan kaki, suara Kazusa tampat terdengar jelas memanggilnya.

"Hei! Kau yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, cepat katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau tanyakan!" seru Kazusa. Kazune langsung tersentak. Ia kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ma—Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sudahlah, duduklah di tempat yang diduduki Karin tadi," potong Kazusa dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Kazune kemudian mendekati ayunan tersebut dan duduk di tempat di mana Karin duduk tadi.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui sekarang?" tanya Kazusa cepat.

"Ini mengenai Karin. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kalian ini sebenarnya makhluk apa?" tanya Kazune. Kazusa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kami adalah bangsa bidadari. Pada dasarnya, kami tidak dapat dilihat manusia biasa. Terutama seorang bidadari dewasa, ia tidak akan terlihat lagi oleh manusia, kecuali beberapa manusia saja. Itu pun hanya manusia yang memiliki hubungan dengan bidadari dewasa tersebut yang dapat melihatnya," terang Kazusa. Kazune berusaha mencerna perkataan tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa semua orang dapat melihat Karin?"

"Tentu saja, karena saat ini ia tengah menyamar menjadi manusia. Ia belum menjadi bidadari dewasa karena itu, ia bisa terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Apalagi saat ini, ia tengah menjalani ujian menjadi bidadari dewasa. Jadi, dia telah mendapat izin untuk menyamar jadi manusia, ah tidak! Maksudku, ia memang harus menyamar menjadi manusia selama ujian ini,"

"Berarti, kau juga belum menjadi bidadari dewasa?"

"Aku telah lama menjadi bidadari dewasa,"

"Lantas, mengapa aku bisa melihatmu?"

"Karena kita telah terikat oleh suatu hubungan,"

"Hubungan apa?"

"Takdir yang akan berbicara,"

"Lalu, mengenai Karin yang membahagiakanku," gumam Kazune sembari tertunduk lesu.

"Kenapa dengan itu?" tanya Kazusa heran.

"Benarkah jika suatu saat nanti Karin membuatku bahagia, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku tidak akan bisa mengingat semua memori tentangnya lagi?" tanya Kazune dengan nada sedih. Kazusa menghela nafas.

"Ya, semua itu benar. Karena pada dasarnya, manusia tidak dapat melihat bidadari," gumam Kazusa. Kazune kini semakin tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap aku tak akan pernah bahagia," ujar Kazune. Mata Kazusa langsung membulat lebar.

"Tidak bisa! Jika Karin tidak membahagiakanmu sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan, maka dia akan mati," sahut Kazusa cepat. Kazune tersentak.

"A—Apa?"

"Jika dia gagal dalam ujiannya ini, ia akan mati," gumam Kazusa dengan nada sedih.

"Apa aku tidak punya pilihan lain?" tanya Kazune. Kazusa menggeleng pelan. Langit malam pun mulai muncul. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti dan rembulan mulai turut menerangi. Hembusan angin mengusik kedua tubuh insan itu. Mereka diam—membisu dalam untaian rasi bintang yang syahdu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ange De Ma Vie**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Ange De Ma Vie © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: GaJe! OOC! Typo! Ngga Rame! De eL eL<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kazune tertunduk sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Ia masih memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan bidadari berambut pirang itu semalam. Wajah Kazune tampak suram. Kantung mata hitam terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan ayahnya,

'_Kazune, terkadang ada masa di mana kita mengetahui akan sebuah perpisahan dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Jika saat itu tiba padamu, berikanlah kenangan terindah untuk orang tersebut,'_

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan ayahnya setelah ibunya meninggal. Yah, ayahnya saat itu tahu bahwa istrinya akan segera meninggal. Karena itulah, di akhir hidup istrinya, ayah Kazune berusaha membahagiakan istrinya tersebut.

_Ayah, apakah aku harus bahagia agar gadis itu tidak mati? _Tanyanya dalam hati, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Ohayou, _Kazune!" sapaan nyaring yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Kazune. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatkan sosok Karin tengah berdiri menantinya di depan sana. Gadis itu terlihat ceria. Kazune tertegun sesaat.

_Bahagia, ya aku harus bahagia setidaknya untuk gadis itu_ tekadnya dalam hati. Kazune kemudian memberikan senyuman termanisnya dan menyapa gadis itu.

"_Ohayou, _Karin!"

.

.

"Karin! Kau membuatku cemas kemarin!" seru Michiru sesampainya Karin dan Kazune tiba di kelas. Karin tersenyum sedikit menyesal.

"_Gomen ne_, Micchi! Aku hanya harus bertemu dengan seseorang saat itu," terang Karin. Michiru menghela nafas lega.

"Ng, Karin, sebenarnya dari kemarin aku terus berpikir. Apa aku punya hubungan sesuatu dengan Kazusa?" tanya Michiru. Pertanyaan dari pemuda dengan bola warna mata yang berbeda ini membuat Kazune tersentak dan tertarik mencuri dengar.

_Nishikiori bisa melihat bidadari itu juga? _Tanyanya kaget di dalam hati.

"Ah, kau tidak ingat ya? Apa kau lupa memori masa lalumu dimana kau mengalami kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu?" Karin berbalik tanya. Michiru menyentuh keningnya. Sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan itu kembali melanda. Peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat-ingat kembali.

"Ukh,"

"Apa kau lupa semua yang terjadi yang bisa membuatmu ceria lagi?" tanya Karin kembali.

"Ukh," Michiru terlihat semakin menderita. Pemuda itu sampai terjatuh mengingat kembali saat-saat itu.

"Kar—" Kazune hendak memanggil gadis itu, namun gadis berambut cokelat itu mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk diam.

"Micchi, kau—" Karin belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya saat seorang bidadari berambut pirang dengan hiasan telinga kelinci di kepalanya datang.

"STOP! Karin! Hentikan semua ini!" serunya.

"Kazusa!" seru Karin dan Kazune bersamaan. Mereka berdua kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Kau kenal Kazusa? Dan—dan kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Karin dengan sangat heran. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Untunglah saat itu masih pagi dan para siswa belum ada yang datang ke kelas. Kalau tidak, Karin dan Kazune bisa dianggap gila karena berbicara dengan bidadari yang tak dapat dilihat.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa kau melihatnya, Kazune? Micchi dapat melihat bidadari karena aku telah memberikan sedikit _magic_ padanya agar dia bisa melihat bidadari. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Karin lagi. Dan Kazune hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk ghaib?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu dengan menampakkan wajah _horror_.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku manusia normal!" jawab Kazune dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"KARIN! Jadi kau yang memantrai Michiru sehingga dia bisa melihatku?" bentak Kazusa dengan wajah seram. Karin langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hehe," Bidadari berambut cokelat panjang itu hanya memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Dan ini menambah kemurkaannya tersendiri bagi senior bidadarinya.

"Dengar, Karin! Kau—"

"Ukh," Michiru terus memegangi kepalanya. Perlahan, bayangan dari masa lalunya mulai bermunculan.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Huhuhu... Kenapa mama dan papa harus pergi? Kenapa mama dan papa meninggalkanku sendirian di sini? Kenapa? Huhuhu," tangis seorang anak kecil dengan rambut cokelat sebahu. Anak laki-laki tersebut duduk di atas sebuah ayunan kecil yang ada di taman.<em>

"_Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak perempuan menyapanya. Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang dan hiasan telinga kelinci di kepalanya tengah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depannya._

"_Kau siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu._

"_Namaku Kazusa. Dan kau?" Anak perempuan itu berbalik tanya._

"_Michiru Nishikiori," jawab anak laki-laki itu sembari sesenggukan. Anak perempuan berambut pirang itu kemudian menaiki sebuah ayunan kecil di samping anak laki-laki itu. Mata biru safirnya menatap Michiru dengan lekat._

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau menangis di sini? Padahal anak-anak lain bergembira di tempat ini. Apa kau tidak bahagia?" tanya Kazusa. Michiru menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi kaki dan tanah._

"_Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Aku jadi sendirian di dunia ini," keluh Michiru. Kazusa menatapnya dengan tatapan berduka._

"_Orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal. Kita samaan ya!" seru Kazusa riang. Michiru menatap anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya._

'_Dia kok ngga kelihatan sedih ya? Padahal kan orang tuanya sudah meninggal,' gumam Michiru dalam hati._

"_Tentu saja pada awalnya aku sedih!" sahut Kazusa seolah tahu isi hati Michiru. Ia kemudian menggoyangkan ayunannya dan mulai bermain ayunan. Semakin lama, ayunannya semakin tinggi._

"_Tapi, kalau aku tak bahagia, orang tuaku yang telah ada di syurga pasti akan melihatku dengan tatapan sedih! Jadi kalau aku sekarang bahagia, orang tuaku di syurga sana pun akan menatapku dengan penuh kebahagiaan," seru Kazusa. Michiru mengangguk._

"_Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari kebahagiaan kita berdua?" usul Kazusa. Michiru mulai mengayunkan ayunannya._

"_Kau mau kita mencari kebahagiaan kita bersama?" tanya Michiru meyakinkan. Kazusa mengangguk._

"_Aku mau!" seru Michiru dengan mata berbinar. Sebuah senyuman manis kembali terukir di wajahnya yang memang pada dasarnya ceria._

_._

_._

_Sebulan lebih berlalu dilalui kedua anak itu. Mereka senantiasa bermain bersama di taman. Michiru yang kekanak-kanangan dan cengeng dengan Kazusa yang dewasa dan tegar. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama merajut benang tali bahagia. Sampai saat perpisahan itu tiba, tepat satu bulan setelah mereka bertemu di taman itu._

"_Ne, ne, Kazusa, dengarkan aku!" seru Michiru seraya mendekati Kazusa yang tengah asyik membentuk istana pasir. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah Michiru. Sejak bertemu dengan Kazusa, wajah Michiru kini kembali ceria._

"_Hm? Mau bilang apa?" tanya Kazusa tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata biru safirnya pada Michiru._

"_Kau tahu Kazusa, aku senang sekali bisa mengenalmu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa dipertemukan denganmu. Semenjak bertemu denganmu, hidupku kini terasa sangat bahagia!" seru Michiru seraya melebarkan tangannya. Kazusa tersentak. Ia menjatuhkan sekop yang tadi di pegangnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan bagi Michiru. Waktu yang ada di sekitarnya pun terasa berhenti._

"_Kazusa, a—apa ini?" tanya Michiru kaget seraya menatap anak perempuan itu dengan pandangan menyipit. Sepasang sayap putih kini terbentang di punggung Kazusa. Sebuah pita merah tiba-tiba muncul dan terpasang rapi tepat di pucuk kepalanya—diantara kedua hiasan telinga kelinci khasnya._

"_Michiru, tetaplah kau lanjutkan hidupmu dengan bahagia," Kazusa kemudian mengecup lembut dahi Michiru yang masih tercegang. Setelah itu, Kazusa langsung terbang ke langit meninggalkan Michiru yang masih terbengong._

_Setelah Kazusa tak lagi terlihat, keadaan di sekitarnya kembali normal. Michiru menatap istana pasir yang tadi dibangun Kazusa dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia kemudian bergumam,"Tadi, aku lagi ngapain ya di sini?"_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"Akh! Aku ingat sekarang!" seru Michiru. Ia kemudian menatap mata biru safir Kazusa. Bidadari berambut pirang itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak bergetar. Michiru kemudian bangkit menghampiri bidadari tersebut.

"Kau bidadari yang waktu itu menghiburku kan?" tanya Michiru seraya mengusap pipi Kazusa. Bidadari berambut pirang itu kemudian terlihat menahan tangisnya. Bidadari itu kemudian menepis lengan Michiru dan langsung terbang ke langit.

"Tunggu!" Michiru hanya bisa menatapnya dari jendela kelas mereka.

.

.

"Kazusa? Kau baik-baik saja?" sapa Himeka melihat Kazusa duduk melipatkan lututnya di pinggir awan. Kazusa masih sesenggukan. Ia berusaha keras untuk menghentikan air matanya. Himeka kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya lewat cermin ini," ujar Himeka. Kazusa masih terdiam menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Kau tahu Kazusa, kita adalah bidadari yang sangat beruntung," gumam Himeka. Pandangannya kini menatap langit yang lebih tinggi. Kazusa tersentak.

"Apa kau melupakan siapa orang tua kita? Berkat mereka, kita bisa menyatu dengan bangsa manusia, termasuk dirimu, Kazusa," terang Himeka. Kazusa terdiam. Dulu, setelah Himeka meninggal, dialah yang memberi tahu hal itu pada bidadari berambut ungu hitam indigo tersebut. Tapi kenapa justru sekarang dia sendiri yang melupakan hal tersebut? Kazusa menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga! Kau benar Himeka-san! Aku melupakan fakta itu! Betapa _stupid_nya aku!" sahutnya. Himeka tersenyum lembut menatap bidadari berambut pirang itu.

"Nah, berarti sekarang saatnya kau kembali ke bumi dan menemui Michiru lagi," seru Himeka. Kazusa mengangguk mantap dan ia kemudian mulai terbang menuju tempat Michiru.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


End file.
